1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to surface release agents, and, more particularly, to water-based surface release agents that impede bonding of other materials to the surface of a structure or material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional barrier release agents are typically applied to the surface of a primary structure or material to prevent the adhesion of other materials that may come in contact with the primary structure or material. Generally, barrier release agents are embodied as a film or chemical barrier that is formed on the surface of the primary structure or material. Typical barrier release agents are oil-based to take advantage of the viscous properties of oil. Some barrier release agents are chemically active in that they chemically combine with a suitable and corresponding chemical or ingredient in the primary structure or material.
Alternatively, other barrier release agents are chemically inactive and serve merely as a separate and distinct barrier on the primary structure or material. Unfortunately, conventional oil-based barrier release agents are generally environmentally unfriendly, and could be potentially hazardous depending on the ambient conditions surrounding the area of use of the barrier release agent. Furthermore, non oil-based conventional barrier release agents, which are water-based, are often limited to the types of structures or materials with which they can be applied or bonded based on the chemistry of the structures or materials and the corresponding chemistry of the particular barrier release agent that is selected.
Additionally, conventional water-based barrier release agents typically have a 20:1 ratio for mixing with water. In other words, one part of concentrated water-based barrier release agent can be mixed with 20 parts of water to create a bulk mixture. Nonetheless, there remains a need in the industry for a barrier release agent that is environmentally sound, safe, and is easily applicable on a wide range of structures and materials.